The Witch of the Court
by iloveu.arrynne
Summary: On hold. Rue Natsuki is a girl British tennis prodigy who came to Japan to look for more challenges in the court, what will happen when she meets the stronghold players of Seigaku tennis team? A/N: Temporarily Hiatus, I broke my right arm and can't type well so won't be updating for more or less 2 months.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

[Notes: **BOLD - English, **Normal - Japanese,_ Italicized - thought, __**BOLD Italized - ENGLISH THOUGHT,**_My O. C. is Natsuki Rue Her first name is 'RUE' Her surname is 'NATSUKI']

**[Natsuki Rue]**

**Yesterday I arrived at Japan and now I'm staring up to my new school 'Seishun Gakuen'. I sighed deeply and thought how screwed my life would be in the foreign country. I was quite early, seeing there's a few students in the campus but still better early than late, right? I headed to the office to register and get my schedule as I arrived, a lazy looking receptionist sat in front of the window.**

**I called her attention. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb."**

**The receptionist looked like she wanted to laugh at my accent but still confused in what I have just said. I mentally slapped myself, I was in Japan for Christ's sake, who the hell would speak English with their British accents in such a prideful country such as this.**

**I coughed a little. **"Sorry, I forgot I was in Japan. I'm the new student Natsuki Rue, I would like to get my schedule."

**She nodded and said. **"Please wait a moment."

**After a few minutes, she gave me my schedule and said that I was free to look around seeing that there is still half an hour before the students pack the school. I nodded and gave her thanks to show gratitude.**

**I was walking around the outside grounds of the school when I noticed a tennis court, inside a game was in motion, it caught my attention and smirked to myself. ****_'Well this will be interesting.' I thought._**

**I walked towards the court and decided to watch the game. Let's see how strong Seigaku can offer the challenged.**


	2. Chapter 1

**[Natsuki Rue]**

I walked over the court but stopped in front of the fence observing the players inside the court. On the right side there was a guy who has brown hair in a slight Elvis Presley hair style, He has relatively long side-burns, also slightly big ears, he has brown round eyes rather than "flat" eyes. He kept shouting 'Burning' while hitting the ball back to his opponent.

On the opposite side, a guy wearing a green bandana, he has short black hair and green creepy eyes.

"A guy who specializes in Aggressive Baseliner versus a Counter Puncher. Pretty interesting match." I thought but didn't realized I said it out loud getting the coach's and other members attention.

I looked at them and smiled. "If the guy with bandana can do 'spot' he would win."

They looked at me as if I've grown 3 heads so I crooked my head and asked. "You don't know what 'spot' is?"

They didn't respond.

"A low-percentage gamble that usually would be unnoticed and brushed off as a coincidence, by hitting a topspin shot, then a slice, then alternating in that order, the opponent who is returning the topspins and slices would feel their muscles contract for a slight second. The contraction can leave the opponent at a numb state known as the "Spot," and it only lasts for a second, ever heard of it?"I asked.

"I've been used by that technique." said the boy who has greenish hair covered by a fila cap and hazel eyes.

I formed an 'o' shape on my lips then looked back to the game. "Tell me, who is the guy w/o the bandana?"

"That's Kawamura Takashi, he's a third year." The coach informed.

"Ahh~ He's in the same year as me." I muttered. "Takashi-san! Get serious with him already it's getting boring."

The team members and the coach was shocked at my remark but I just shurgged. Both of the players inside the court looked shaken but the guy named Takashi, smirked (?) and He returned the ball with a powerful manuever, I think it cost between 100-120% of his arm strength. As the ball returned to the guy in bandana he was unable to return it.

"Game, Set, Match Kawamura two sets to one." The chair umpire announced.

"Areh~ It's done already? Boooh~" I pouted.

The team captain, dark brown hair, wears glasses and has a stoic expression in his face (don't ask me I just guessed he's the team captain because of his 'boss' aura around him.), was about to say something to me but was interrupted by the bell.

**"AH! I'm supposed to be looking for my room!"** I exclaimed.

They gave me confused looks.

**"Yah! Don't make fun of my accent! I'm British!"** I turned around and headed towards the indoor campus.

* * *

"Do I really have to?" I asked my new homeroom teacher.

"Yes you do Natsuki-san." He replied.

I groaned at the thought. I was in the middle of convincing my homeroom teacher not to introduce myself in front of my new classmates.

"Natsuki-san, we are here. wait here until I call you, okay?" He ordered.

**"Do I have a choice?" **I muttered.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Ah, nothing sensei I'm just nervous."

"Oh, Well everyone is nervous in their first day. Don't worry you'll get along with them just fine." He reassured me.

I nodded.

He first entered the room, leaving the door open. I wait for his signal.

"Class, I would like to inform you that we are going to have an exchange student from abroad. Please treat her well." He nodded in my direction signaling me to enter.

I walked inside head down (for shy effect.) and walked up front. **"Good day, I'm Margaret Rue Anderson but my Japanese name is Rue Natsuki. ** Natsuki is my mother's maiden name. I'm 15 **and British."**

"Okay, thank you for the introduction Natsuki-san. Is there anyone who would like to ask questions regarding Natsuki-san?" Sensei asked.

The guy with vivid red hair with the parting line in the center of his head and has a plaster on his right cheek, raised his hand.

_'Ah~ He's one of the crowd in the tennis court earlier.' I thought._

"Yes, Kikumaru?"

_'Kikumaru-san, eh~'_

"Do you play tennis?" He asked.

I was startled at his question but composed myself. "Can I skip you question?"

"But-" He said but cut off by the teacher.

"Next question for Natsuki-san? Since she skipped Eiji's question."

Another hand was raised it's again from that crowd earlier at the tennis court, A guy who sat in behind of 'Kikumaru' with a calm and content expression on his face, with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling.

The teacher called him. "Ah, yes Fuji-kun."

"I'll ask the same question as Eiji-kun said earlier." He said.

I sighed mentally.

"Fuji-kun, I think Natsuki-sa -" I cut him off.

"I do, I do play tennis but I'm on break. Satisfied?" I said lightly.

He nodded and took his seat.

"Is there any other questions?" I asked them.

No one respond.

"Right, so? Where's my seat?" I asked.

"Oh, the vacant seat behind Fuji-kun would be fine." He pointed out.

I nodded then moved over to my designated seat. As I pass through 'Kikumaru Eiji' and this 'Fuji-kun' they gave me a somewhat welcoming smile.

I took my seat behind 'Fuji-kun' and looked out to the window and mentally sighed. _'Well, isn't this such a screw up.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**[Natsuki Rue]**

As soon as the lunch bell rang I sped out of the classroom to avoid the prying questions of Kikumaru Eiji. I just guessed he would.

I was aimlessly walking the empty corridor when I bumped into someone.

**_'How stupid of me.' _****I thought. "Sorry."**

"No, I wasn't paying attention so I should be the one to be sorry." The voice said.

I looked up and saw I bumped into the captain of the tennis team.

"Arah~ You're the guy earlier at the court. Natsuki Rue, you can call me Rue it's nice to meet you." I said cheerfully.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, nice to meet you too Rue."He said not changing expressions, still strict and calm.

"Booh~" I pouted.

His faced turned into a confused calm state the asked."Is there some problem?"

"There is!" I exclaimed.

His face looked startled but composed himself immediately.

"That's the problem! You don't show much emotion do you? It's irritating." I said.

He was about to say something when a voice interrupted.

"Well, he wouldn't be Tezuka if he did."

I peeked over Tezuka's Shoulders and saw my classmate 'Fuji-kun' behind him. (Yes, apparently I'm only 149cm.)

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to remember his first name but to avail.

"Fuji Shusuke, if you are wondering." he said.

"Nice to meet you classmate!" I said actively. "Sorry, I forgot your name."

"It's okay I didn't introduced myself earlier."

I nodded.

"You are in the same class together?" Tezuka asked.

"Yep!/Yes." we answered in chorus.

He nodded then walked towards the direction I have come from.

"Natsuki-san."Fuji called my attention.

"Rue if you may, then I'll call you Shu-chan." I said.

He chuckled lightly. "Okay then Rue-chan, would you like to come with us we are going to see a match between our juniors."

"Is that legal? Me watching a tennis match? Well, if it's legal make sure it's interesting to watch or I'll cut your head off." I faked threatened.

He laughed. "I'll make sure of that because I'd like to keep my head for while."

Then he motioned me to follow him and followed the direction Tezuka headed earlier.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the court I saw two people warming up inside of either side of the court. On the left side a boy who isn't really much taller than me the same boy who has who has greenish hair covered by a fila cap and hazel eyes, while on the right side a awesomely tall guy (yeah, did you notice the sarcasm there?) but not tall as Tezuka who was 179cm I think, He was around 170cm and has a spiky gelled hair.

I followed Shu-chan inside the tennis court fences.

"Are we late?" Shu-chan asked a guy who has a fairly short spiked hair and his eyes is hidden behind his rectangular glasses.

"Not quite." The guy responded while examining me.

I furrowed my eyes at him then he looked away.

"Natsuki-chan~" Eiji Kikumaru greeted.

He bear hugged me and prevented the air to enter my lungs. "H-Help!"

The he was pulled away from me by a guy that has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head. The top of his hair is black while the lower-half at the back seems to be shaved. He has a round face overall.

"Eiji don't scare her." He scolded.

"I'm not scaring her I'm just gave her a warm welcome." Eiji argued.

"No, he's not scaring me at all. He just gave me a bear hug that almost broke my ribs and prevented me to suck air supply." I said playfully sarcastic.

Eiji pouted. "Natsuki-chan you're so mean."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said.

"Oishi~ Natsuki-chan is a meanie." He complained to the man named 'Oishi'. (Wow, that's so obvious.)

"Again, thank you for the compliment."

A laugh caught my attention I looked towards to the laughing person. I saw the tennis team's coach she was in a pink jersey and pink sweat pants, her hair is tied up in a pony tail.

"Sumire-chan."Shu-chan greeted.

She glared at Shu-chan but didn't say anything.

She turned to me. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Ryuzaki Sumire, coach of Seigaku boy's tennis team. Margo Anderson."

I was startled and so was the others. "I'm surprised, I was supposed to be on a spy mission." I playfully said.

"I wasn't sure at first but I asked an old friend of mine whether if you have gone here in Japan and apparently I was correct." She said.

**"Stupid Carlos."** I muttered.

"Margo? Didn't you say your Name is Margaret Rue Anderson?" Eiji asked.

"Margo is my nickname for Margaret. I'm commonly known as Margo."

The guy in rectangular glasses has a glint in his eyes sign of recognition but said nothing.

"First set, Echizen to serve." the umpire announced.

"It's starting!'" I clapped my hands in delight then let myself concentrate at the game.

* * *

**[Tezuka Kunimitsu]**

_'Natsuki Rue, Margaret 'Margo' Rue Natsuki Andrerson?' _

"She's a tennis player." Inui informed.

"Is she on your list?" I asked him.

He nodded. "She's on your level or maybe even better."

"What do you mean?"

"The name Margo Anderson has a quite big reputation around London. At age 14 she was given a special permission to play at the Wimbledon Center court in London against Maria Schavanagh*, a well-known British champion who won 2 consecutive years in pro tennis. women's division The game result was 4-3 in favor of Schavanagh." He said.

"A child prodigy like Fuji, but only stronger. She was titled as the court's witch at young age." Coach Ryuzaki joined our conversation.

I looked at her and gave a calm questioning look. "You are quite familiar to who she is."

She nodded. "Yes, I've watched her play against Schavanagh and also seen half of her training excercise. If it was me I think the presence of her coach Carlos is not required."

"Ryuzaki-sensei, is there a reason why she was called the court's witch?" Inui asked.

"On the match between Schavanagh and her, her movements are like being portrayed as if she can see what will the next move and what will be the posibilities that the opponent may do, It's same as data tennis but much more different. She is like a mirror, copying the opponents movement. Inui's data tennis is more like to observe first then counter but her talent is to observe while doing a counter. She can copy one's attack in one look." Coach Ryuzaki explained.

"It's rude to talk about a person as if she wasn't here." Rue pouted in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Sorry Margo I was explaining your title to them." Coach said.

She smiled like a cheshire cat. "Wouldn't it be more interesting to explain if it's being shown?"

Coach Ryuzaki laughed. "Tezuka, you are being challenged."

"Then I'll gladly accept it, but after the two finish their match we'll do ours." I said.

"It may take a little longer Tezuka." Inui said.

"No, Echizen will do a fast win in today's match." Rue said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Inui challenged.

"His opponent apparently twisted his right foot clumsily in receiving a twist serve earlier. Echizen is holding back his attacks."

I looked over Momoshiro, he was limping while returning the shots Echizen give him at first look I didn't notice it but for further observation he was limping.

"Those two." Coach Ryuzaki muttered angrily. "Stop the match!"

The others looked at the coach and gave her confused look. "Momoshiro! Get your ass here! Echizen, take a break!"

They did what is told. Momoshiro sat on the bench and Echizen sat next to him.

Coach Ryuzaki hit the back of Momoshiro's head. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"I think that's for still playing while you are injured." Rue said.

"I'm not injured." He defensed.

Rue kicked him in the right foot and He screamed in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a smart-ass brat. I maybe short but I'm not stupid not to notice that you twisted your foot during the game." Then she turned to Echizen. "I'm sure you noticed it too."

He nodded in agreement.

The coach attended to Momoshiro's foot then turned to us. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing?"

The other's turned confused.

"I'll be borrowing Echizen's shoes and racquet if he doesn't mind but I'm still going to use it if he does mind." She said. "And Shu-chan you owe me a head the match isn't really interesting."

"Is this where I should be hiding now?" Fuji asked.

"Probably, but hiding is useless." She replied and Fuji laughed.

"What will you be doing with the shoes and the racquet?" Kaidoh asked with a grunt.

"I'm using it to play a match." She said.

"Against whom?" Echizen asked.

She pointed at me. "Kunimitsu-kun, a match against Seigaku's team captain would be interesting. Neh~"

"Eh?!" Eiji, Oishi, Taka, Kaidoh and Momoshiro chorused.

Fuji and Echizen looked shaken.

I just nodded my head to them to inform them that she wasn't joking.

_'This will be interesting.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

*There are some things that are just gibberish and falsified information like 'Maria Schavanagh' being a pro tennis champion. I just wanted to put something like this so I typed it so think of it as if it's true since it's fiction, a fan fiction to be exact so don't complain, then to those who doesn't know what fiction is, what's the purpose of google and dictionaries if you won't use them? Want me to throw a thick dictionary in your head?

_**I kind of change of the PoT characters original persona and the PoT original story line but I'll still keep them on the original concept so please endure my amazaynly inzayn gibberishy of heck story. (Hah, I said Zayn Maliks' pun two times.) [Sorry I just love one direction so there might be some of their Extraordiharry Amazayn Phenominiall Fabulouis Brilliam gibberish here in my Author's rant.] (-See what I did there?) So there you go hope you continue to support moi._

_I Love You Guyzz... :)_

_*** I'm writing a new story, so please read it if it is published. Thanks_


	4. Chapter 3

**[Natsuki Rue]**

I put on the shoes Echizen lend me, luckily I wore some shorts under my skirt in case this kind happens.

On the other side Tezuka-kun was stretching his muscles.

"She challenge the captain Tezuka, she'll be so humiliated." A team member whispered, well not really whispered he just said it in a low voice so I would hear it. Fun right? (Sarcasm intended.)

The umpire called us.

"Smooth or Rough?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He means up or down." Inui said.

"Ah~ Sorry, not really familiar with your terms." I said. "Down."

"Rough." Inui said to the umpire.

The umpire nodded and spun the racquet.

The result was up so Tezuka was the first to serve.

"First Set, Tezuka to serve." The umpire announced.

He served the ball and I return it normally. We rallied for a few minutes.

"Captain Tezuka is holding back, isn't he?" said another team member.

I would like to keep on this rally but I don't like being underestimated by someone who isn't even that strong enough to be a Seigaku regular.

So I hitted the ball strong enough. Tezuka was shaken so he followed the balls drop to hit it but the ball bounced off and returned back to my side but directly hit one of the faces of those who were 'WHISPERING' earlier.

"Love-15." the umpired announced.

And Tezuka look like he wasn't happy about the score.

He again served but this time as I was waiting the ball bounce to my direction the ball instead dropped and rolled back to the net.

I was shaken at this but got over it as the umpire announced the score. "15-all."

"Tezuka-kun, this will be your last game set you will win against me." I said.

"I wouldn't trust on that." He said.

I smiled at him.

As said He won the first set.

"Second set, Natsuki to serve."

I threw the ball up in the air then hit it to his direction. I did a normal serve because I play tennis with the saying I made. 'What's the fun in tennis if you end it without having a proper rally.'

He returned the ball and vice versa. The I noticed he wasn't moving at all.

_'This guy is just playing with me, I'm starting to hate him.'_

I closed myself to the net as the ball return to my side. I hit it and performed a low drop shot, not putting any force to return the ball just enough to cross the ball to the net.

"15-love." the umpire announced.

"She broke the Tezuka zone!" Oishi exclaimed.

_'Tezuka zone? Ah~ so that's Tezuka zone, making the ball return to his place not making effort to move.'_

Again I served the ball and he returned it. I was waiting for him to use the 'Tezuka zone'.

As soon as I noticed the technique was in motion. I used the technique the guy in bandana used earlier. The ball curved around the net post, then bounced at Tezuka's court but instead of going to the 'Tezuka zone' the ball bounced back on the opposite side of the 'Tezuka zone'.

"30-love."

The game went on like that until the game went on 4-3 sets. I was on the lead.

* * *

We took a little break, I realized that we skipped rest of the subjects. I looked over Tezuka, he was holding his left arm. I furrowed my face.

I walked over him and reached out his arm. He flinched.

**"Does it hurt?" **I asked.

"Not really." He responded retreating his arm away from me.

I frowned at him.

"I quit!" I said. "Let's play another day."

"I still can play." He argued.

"I admit you're smart but I didn't realized you would stooped that low to continue this game. I didn't know your idiotic such as this person." I said pointing to Momoshiro.

"Hey!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"But-" I cut him off.

"I play fair Tezuka Kunimitsu, I don't challenge who is weaker than me, not that I'm underestimating you but at your state I can rip you hand with my bare hands." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Besides, we can continue the game another time, it's not like I'll disappear like bubbles."

"Fine." He said he let out a huge sigh but only me noticed.

"I hate you." I said.

The others was startled. Tezuka was shocked a little.

"Is there a reason to hate him?" Echizen asked.

I looked at him as if he's grown a thousand heads. "Really!? He's too stiff! I hate people like that! He's too hard to himself."

"Well, He wouldn't be Tezuka if he wasn't." Fuji said.

**"Don't give me that bullsh*t. **I didn't mind you being strict but you need to start thinking about yourself. If you keep treating your team like their bunch of annoying little brats and you being the strict grandfather they won't grow up." I said. "Argh! What am I saying here? You wouldn't listen to me anyway."

I took off Echizen's shoes and the handed it to him.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I said then walked of barefooted.

* * *

**[Tezuka Kunimitsu]**

Fuji first broke the silence.

"A grandfather huh?" He teased.

The others was trying to hold back their laughter, while Takashi and Oshi sweatdropped.

I got annoyed. "All of you, 50 laps now."

They groaned.

"100."

They ran up and started counting. Coach sat next to me.

"I was thinking Tezuka, I would like Margo in the team." She said.

"And your reason is?" I asked.

"Margo is talented, we are lucky we have a strong team like this and if she will be in the team it will be even better."

"Is it allowed? Having a girl player in a boy's tennis tournament." I said.

"I can bend some of the rules." She said.

I nodded. "Then do what you think is the best coach."

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so dedicated that I update really fast I hope it last. As you can see it's a TezukaxOC romance so please continue to read my_ Extraordiharry Amazaynly Phenominiall Fabulouis Brilliam_ story.

Love lots,

_Arrynne.x_


End file.
